


All Night Long

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an aspiring singer working as a bartender. When a man with beautiful blue eyes comes into the bar one night, Harry will stop at nothing to get his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

Harry Styles was an aspiring singer, working as a bartender to make money until he could make it big in the singing business. Harry was a people person, so bartending came rather easily to him. All he really had to do was serve drinks and chat with a few strangers. He couldn’t have asked for a better job, for the time being.

He was working an earlier shift than usual tonight. He generally closed, but tonight he’d be getting off at nine, give or take.

Around 8:15, a gorgeous man walked in and sat down at the bar. He looked to be about Harry’s age. Maybe a couple of years older. He had chestnut hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes Harry had ever seen.

He walked over to the man, “What can I get you?” He asked.

“Just a beer, thanks.”

“Coming right up.”

Harry got the beer for the man and set it down in front of him.

“Thanks, mate.”

“Call me Harry.”

“Alright. Thanks, Harry.” The man said. “Louis, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Louis. What brings you around tonight?” Harry asked. He small talked with all of his customers, but he had to admit, he hoped something would come of his conversation with this man.

“Just needed to get out, I suppose. Been busy with work recently, and it was getting a bit stuffy just sitting inside.”

Harry nodded his understanding. He then saw a woman walk over to the bar and sit down. He reluctantly left Louis to go take the woman’s order. After attending to her, though, Harry went right back over to stand by Louis.

“Paying extra attention to me, are you?” Louis asked, taking a swig of his beer.

“Am I?” Harry asked, trying to play it cool.

“Either that or you’re just avoiding her.” Louis said, nodding to the woman sitting a few stools down.

“Well, I can honestly say I’m not avoiding her.”

“Extra attention for me, then. I figured.”

“You figured?”

Louis just shrugged, taking another swig of his beer. He seemed, to Harry’s disappointment, rather disinterested.

“So, Louis.” Harry began, trying to think of some sort of engaging conversation. “I’ve never seen you around here before. You new in town?”

“Business trip, actually. I live in Doncaster.”

“Mm, I see.” Harry nodded, trying to keep the disappointment off his face. Doncaster was a ways away. He’d just have to take advantage of what little time Louis was going to be around, assuming Louis even wanted to spend any more time with him. “How long will you be here?”

“Two days. I take a train back on Monday.”

“Well, enjoy your time here.” Harry said, before walking away to tend to a few more customers.

It was getting busier, the later it got, and Harry didn’t have a chance to return to speaking with Louis. He noticed that the man hadn’t left yet, however, sitting at the bar and speaking with people as they came and went.

Harry’s shift ended far too soon for his liking, and he was just about to give up on speaking with Louis when he was struck with an idea.

He often sang karaoke with a few of his co-workers after closing time. He never sung when the bar was still open, or inhabited by people, as he was generally on the clock. But tonight was different. Tonight he was off work, and the bar was buzzing with life, and Harry wanted to sing.

He wanted to sing to Louis. Try to get his attention one last time.

He stood in line to sing, waiting behind a blonde girl who seemed to have had more than her fair share of alcohol. When she got up on stage she nearly fell flat on her face, and she couldn’t hold a tune to save her life. Harry cringed. Generally he was able to block out any bad singers that tried their hand at karaoke, but this girl, he couldn’t. She was that bad.

Finally she was done with her horrible rendition of a Lady GaGa song, and Harry climbed up on stage.

“Harry!” The man who always worked the karaoke machine greeted. “Trying your hand in front of a crowd today, eh?”

“Well, I do want to be a singer. Got to practice somewhere, yeah?”

“‘Course. Pick a song then!”

Harry looked through the selection and found a song that he thought best suited his situation. He picked up the mic and stood center stage.

“This one’s for a man at the bar with beautiful blue eyes who’s here on a business trip. I don’t want to call him out. He knows who he is.”

Harry felt a bit foolish singing a Demi Lovato song, but once the music started up he lost himself in the lyrics and began to sing.

“I love the way you’re talking  
I’m loving what you’re doing boy  
I don’t fall easy often  
I’ve never had a love like you before”

Harry began, at first looking around the whole crowd, trying to make sure his performance was enjoyable for anyone listening.

“I like you, put your number, put your number in my phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, phone, yeah  
You heard me right so, call me, call me when you’re all alone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone, lone”

Harry sang, making direct eye contact with Louis.

“Don’t make plans  
Come on with me, we’ll stay up all night long  
I want you, and I want you bad  
Let’s keep the party going all night long”

Harry kept his eye contact with Louis through the entirety of the song, Louis occasionally looking away every once in a while, seemingly slightly uncomfortable, but Harry didn’t care. He wasn’t letting this one get away without a fight.

The song ended, and Harry got off the stage, walking straight toward Louis, shoulders back, looking confident, although there were some nerves fluttering around in his stomach.

“Demi Lovato, eh Harry?” Louis asked. “If you hadn’t dedicated the song to me, just you singing that would’ve been enough to confirm my suspicions that you were gay.”

“Very funny, Lou.” Harry said, the nickname spilling from his lips without his control.

“Am I Lou now? Have we reached that point?”

“Dunno. Have we?” Harry asked cheekily.

“You know what, Harry. Take me somewhere and buy me something to eat and then we’ll see.”

“I can do that.” Harry nodded. “Come on then.”

They made their way out of the bar together. By this point it was nearing ten o’clock, and most of the restaurants around town were closing.

“Listen. It’s going to be mighty difficult finding a place to eat around here at this hour. What do you say I take you back to my place and whip us up some tacos?”

“I don’t know, Harry. My mom always told me never to go home with strange men.” Louis said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Didn’t she also tell you not to talk to strangers as well?” Harry questioned.

“S’pose she did. Well, if I’ve broken one rule, why not break two?”

“You came on the train, yeah? So I suppose you need a lift back to my place.”

“That’d be much appreciated.” Louis said with a bright smile that had butterflies swirling around in Harry’s stomach.

“Follow me then.” Harry said, leading Louis over to his car and opening his door for him.

“A gentleman, I see.”

“I do my best.” Harry said, closing his door and walking around to get in on the driver’s side.

000

Louis wasn’t generally the type to go home with a man he’d met at a bar, especially not in a town he was visiting on business, but there was just something about Harry.

Maybe it was his curly brown locks, or his captivating green eyes. Or maybe it was those little dimples that appeared every time Harry smiled. Maybe it was simply the fact that Harry had taken enough of an interest in him to sing him a song in front of the whole bar.

Whatever it was, Louis found himself rather glad he’d said yes, as they pulled up in front of Harry’s apartment.

They got out of the car, and Louis followed Harry up the steps, to the third floor where Harry’s apartment seemed to be.

They went inside, and Louis took a look at his surroundings. Harry’s place was nice. Most of his furniture and decorations a lovely dark blue color that felt quite inviting.

“I love your place.” Louis told him. “It’s nice. Very comfortable looking.”

“Thanks.” Harry said, with a beautiful dimpled smile. “You find yourself a seat and I’ll get some tacos ready.”

Louis sat down on the couch, listening to pots and pans and knives on cutting boards. After a few minutes, Louis was lonely and bored sitting in Harry’s living room on his own, and decided to join him in the kitchen.

“I’d offer to help, but I’m shit with cooking.”

“Not a problem.” Harry chuckled. “You’re the guest.”

“So, Harry.” Louis said, wanting to fill the silence. Not that the silence was awkward, just that he wanted to hear more of Harry’s voice.”How long have you been working at the bar?”

“Nearing on a year now.” Harry said, cutting up an onion. “It’s just a place holder, really, until I can make it big in the singing business. I like people, and people seem to like me, so bartending was an easy choice. Just comes naturally, really.”

“Mm.” Louis hummed. “You’ve got a lovely voice. I didn’t get a chance to tell you that down at the bar.”

“Yeah? You think?”

“Definitely. I never thought I’d find a guy who could sing a Demi Lovato song and make it sound seductive.”

“Seductive?” Harry asked, something sparking up in his eyes.

Shit, had he said that?

“Did I say that?”

“You did, actually.” Harry said. “And here I thought you were going to be a challenge.”

“What do you mean?”

“You just didn’t seem all that interested at the bar. That’s why I sang for you. Sort of a last resort sort of thing.”

“Well, you should sing for everyone you want to take home with you.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked. “What if I’m content with just you?”

What did he even mean by that? Just Louis?

“You don’t even know me, Harry.” Louis reasoned.

“And?”

Louis could feel his cheeks warming in a blush. Certainly Harry didn’t think anything was really going to come of tonight. This was just dinner. It could only be dinner. Louis was only here on business, he wouldn’t be staying.

“I live in Doncaster.” He said, quietly.

“Still not getting the point, Lou.”

“There we go with the Lou again. This is just dinner, Harry. Just dinner.”

“But it doesn’t have to be.” Harry said, setting down the knife and walking over to Louis, taking Louis’ face in his large hands and pulling him in for a kiss.

Louis wanted to pull away. Tell Harry to stop. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t because he didn’t really want to.

He wanted Harry to keep doing what he was doing. Moving his lips against his, soft and slow, and making him melt.

He wanted Harry to…He didn’t know what he wanted Harry to do. He just wanted Harry.

But this was ridiculous. In a couple of days, Louis would be gone, and what would happen then?

He pulled away from the kiss, slightly breathless, “Harry, I can’t. We can’t.”

“Yes, we can.”

Louis wasn’t really sure what he was saying he couldn’t do, and he didn’t think Harry was either.

“I’m leaving on Monday morning. I’m taking a train back to Doncaster and I’m probably never coming back.”

“So I’ll visit you.” Harry replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“You don’t know me.”

“You keep saying that, but the thing is that I can get to know you. I’m already getting to know you. Right now. I know that you’re scared of commitment. I know that you like me, but you’re scared of what will happen if you let yourself submit to that feeling. And I know that you really want me to kiss you again, but you’d never say that.” Harry said, leaning forward and taking Louis’ lips with his again.

Harry was right. Everything he said had been right. It was a little scary, really, how he had figured all that out in just a few minutes with him, when even some of his closest friend back home had trouble understanding simple things about him.

He lifted his hands, tangling them in Harry’s curls, and Harry deepened the kiss, running his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, begging for entrance. Louis complied, and Harry gently thrust his tongue into Louis’ mouth, just exploring. Louis felt a shiver run down his spine, and he pulled away once again.

“Tacos.” He breathed. “What about the tacos?”

Harry sighed, going back over to his cutting board and finishing up cutting the vegetables to put on the tacos.

000

Harry chopped his vegetables angrily, wishing Louis wouldn’t be so difficult.

He could tell Louis wanted more than he was willing to admit, and he hated the fact that he felt the need to keep his feelings bottled up.

He finished making the tacos, and they went out to sit on his couch to eat.

“These are delicious, Harry.” Louis told him.

“Glad you think so.”

“Harry, I-” Louis stopped short.

“Yes?”

“I like you, Harry. I truly do. But I can’t just…”

“Can’t what? Let yourself have something that you want? Let me ask you something, Louis.” Harry said, not waiting for Louis’ reply before asking his question. “Where do you work?”

“Just…Just a local business. It’s nothing much, really.”

“And do you enjoy it?”

“…No.” Louis admitted. “I don’t.”

“Figures.” Harry mumbled. “What do you want to be doing with your life?”

“Well, I-. No. No, I can’t say it.”

“Why not?”

“I’ve never told anyone before.” Louis said quietly.

“You can tell me, Lou.”

“I want to be a singer. Just like you.”

“And what’s stopping you?” Harry asked.

“It’s a hard road to go down, full of failure and disappointment. I just don’t think I could handle it.”

“So it’s better working in some dead end job you don’t even like?” Harry asked.

“No.” Louis conceded. “No, I guess not.”

“I’m going to kiss you now, Louis, and I don’t want you to stop me unless this is something you truly don’t want.”

Harry leaned in kissing Louis softly on the mouth, taking things slowly at first. But then he felt one of Louis’ hands tangle in his hair while the other was stopped at the hem of his shirt, obviously trying to decide if it would be too much to slip underneath. Harry grabbed Louis’ small hand in his own and helped him to put it up under his shirt. Louis’ hands were slightly cold on Harry’s warm stomach, but he didn’t mind.

He tangled his fingers in Louis’ hair, and left a trail of kisses down Louis’ jaw line, and all along his neck.

“This is nice.” Louis said quietly.

Tacos forgotten, the two continued to kiss and talk until the sun was shining through the windows.

“Shit.” Louis muttered. “Shit, I’ve got a business meeting.”

“Skip it.” Harry said, sucking a bruise into Louis’ collarbone.

“I can’t.” He said, standing up. “But…But here.” Louis picked up a napkin from Harry’s table, pulling a pen out of his pocket and writing his phone number down on it before rushing over to the door. “Text me.”


End file.
